Generally, the invention relates to computer networks and wireless computing devices, and, more particularly, the invention relates to wireless computer networks. More particularly, the invention relates to methods and devices for establishing remote connections in a wireless network.
As the need for portable computing power has proliferated, many persons have sought to integrate their portable computing devices with computer networks. At an office, computer networks facilitate access to computer network resources, such as widely needed data and computer programs. In addition, computer networks provide the added advantage of reducing the licensing fees associated with purchasing multiple copies of software. Furthermore, as the reliance on computer network resources has increased, users of portable computing devices have demanded ever more reliable access to those computer networks, including remote, wireless access.
Accordingly, the evolution of mobile computing platforms and operating systems has brought about a number of changes in the way that individuals use computing devices remotely (while away from a typical office setting). For example, users of portable computing devices (users) demand the ability to remotely connect to information sources like corporate networks, service providers, and the Internet. As a result, hardware and software vendors have developed products allow an individual to connect to a computer network via a number of remote devices.
For example, Microsoft has implemented the Dial-Up Networking (DUN) and Remote Access Services (RAS) architectures within their client and network operating systems, respectively. Because of Microsoft""s dominance in the software market, DUN/RAS has become the de-facto standards for remote access, and DUN/RAS is implemented via a modem. Furthermore, as wireless networks have matured, they have utilized DUN/RAS architecture to gain access to networks across a number of technologies.
Unfortunately, remote access to computer networks by portable devices is not very reliable, as modem connections are prone to loosing their connection. Loosing a connection can cause frustration for a user. For example, the loss of a connection could result in an unsaved document being lost. In addition, the loss of a connection could cause an open email to be inadvertently deleted. Likewise, a connection failure could cause the loss of access to a program that has a limited network license. Furthermore, the need to physically direct a re-connection to the network is frustrating to a user.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to provide systems, methods, and devices that provide for persistent connection of a modem device to a remote network. The disclosed invention provides such systems, methods, and devices.
The present invention achieves technical advantages as systems, methods, and devices that enable the persistent connection of a modem device to a remote network. Preferably, the invention may be incorporated in a wireless modem that is adaptable to a portable-computer""s pcmcia card slot.
The method in one embodiment preferably allows a user to create and maintain a persistent modem connection. The persistent modem, in one embodiment, is implemented by searching for an unconnected modem, detecting an unconnected modem; and initiating a dial-up to a computer network.
Other embodiments include the application of a method according to the invention as computer code stored on a data storage medium, or as a data signal embodied in a data transfer medium. Furthermore, a method according to the invention may recognize revenue associated with an act providing consumer value, and thus may be exercised as a business method. Other embodiments of the invention are readily apparent to those skilled in the art and are incorporated herein, as the invention is limited only by the claims.